This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project was to build additional animal testing and wet lab space. The new structure will accomodate several existing programs of research that are focused on Child Health and Disease. All four Research Units, including our AIDS research program, have research currently in progress in the area of Childhood Health, and this is an area of research focus that will continue to expand center-wide.